After the Epilouge
by bluekinu
Summary: A series of one-shots per character. Revisiting their lives, loves and new developments. Please read the "Foreword" page/chapter for more details.
1. Foreword

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own "The Vision of Escaflowne"; it's story and characters.

**Overview:**

This fic is a series of one-shots and is a continuation of my first Escaflowne fanfic, **"Epilouge."**

Timeline runs one year after from where **Epilouge** left off.  
This is a one-shot fic per chapter, per character  
Italics symbolizes the thoughts of the characters  
Break lines would mean the change of day, time, or scenario

I thought it would be nice to re-visit our beloved characters and see how they are doing. _(Well at least in my head. Lolz!)_

For those who haven't read **Epilouge** yet, it'll help if you would check it out. _(slight promoting here. Hahaha!)_ But if you would rather not, it's okay too. :-)

Hope you guys would enjoy reading as I did writing!


	2. Merle

**Note:** Just a little favor I did for Merle since I think It'll do her good to add some other "color" into her life now that she has grown into her late teens.

**POV:** 1st person (Merle)

**Chapter 1 – Merle**

* * *

_How long ago was it when I last looked at myself in front of the mirror like this? Hmmm…seems like never. Since I was little I never really paid much attention to how I looked. Being carefree, playful and having fun was all that mattered…until 4 days ago._

"Aaarrgghh! What's wrong with me??!"

" I have a pretty good idea what it is."

I swirled around almost jerking as I turned away from the full-length mirror to face Hitomi. My heart pounded, remembering she has that premonition thing ability.

"Why so tensed Merle?" Hitomi smiled as she walked towards the table across us. "Van is out for his usual rounds. I don't think he'll be back until lunch," she pulled out the chair, gently clasping her hands above the table. "We have plenty of time."

I swallowed a lump in my throat, walked towards the table and pulled a chair, sitting across her.

" Well, I uh…uhmmm..."_Oh crap, what's wrong with me? I never felt so uneasy like this in front of Hitomi before. I'm practically used to seeing her, I've even cheered Lord Van for her feelings for her. This is not the time for a panic attack!"_

" Merle?"

I snapped out from my mental conversation with myself and saw Hitomi looking straight at me. Her deep emerald eyes searching, concerned.

"Ahahaha-ha-ha…" I bursted into a laugh that trailed off pretty soon. My effort proved to be futile. "You know I must admit, for some reasons you make me proud." I blurted, I did mean what I just said, and that surprisingly gave me a lighter mood to get to what I really wanted to talk about with her today.

"Okaaayyy… where that came from?" Hitomi moved her head from left to right; she had that fishy look on her face, as if telling me she knew something I don't.

"Well, it's been a full year and a couple of months that you've been in Fanelia. I really didn't think you would give up on some of the things you were used to back in the Mystic Moon. Not to mention you've been carrying yourself well as you're title says." I winked.

"Oh that! Hahaha! Well, I guess if you love someone deeply enough you'll be willing to strike a compromise."

"Aaaahhhh…so you've not really given it all up"

"Nope." Hitomi shook her head and grinned. Then she took my hands, her gentle smile pulling my mind back together in one piece. I felt like she's now an older sister, reassuring me that everything will be fine.

"I don't mean to pry on your thoughts Merle, but your emotions are so high right now that I am able to tell…" she paused and yet a brighter smile broke down her face. "It's because of a boy isn't it?"

And from there I told her what has been keeping me up wide-awake for the past 4 days, something I thought not possible, something that they referred to as a love story.

* * *

_What a nice day, I truly hope from the bottom of my heart that this peace will forever last in Fanelia and for the rest of Gaea. _ I smiled at myself with that thought. Now I can agree to the saying that after every dark cloud is a silver lining or something like that.

"Well, time to get going moooo-umpf…" I almost fell back to the ground. "Great…now how will I get all of these fruits back to the castle? This is too heavy."

(leaves rustled, wind suddenly blew)

The hair on the back of my neck sprung up, my instincts are telling me that something is out here – with me. I felt my heart beating faster by the second and it didn't help one bit that the birds from the forest suddenly flew out and into the sky, as if calling out a warning signal. A glimmer of gold light came from the far dark corner of the forest, and then it dawned on me…

"Lord Van…Hitomi…" these are the only words that passed out from my lips. Fear was already overwhelming me. I remembered, Hitomi once told me that if ever you come face to face with a dragon you should ease all anxieties in your heart and the dragons will go away. That was what Lord Folken told her, but it sure is much easier heard than actually doing it!

The dragon slowly came closer; it was calculating me as I was also calculating its movements. It's gaze shifted from me to my heaping fruit basket. Then it threw a snub look at me and moved closer to my basket.

I didn't know what got over me, maybe it was that condescending look it gave me that pissed me off, which gave me that adrenalin rush to throw the stones that were lying there at my feet. I managed to have the dragon fall back a little, giving me the chance to snatch my basket back. But I should have known better than to try to self-contain a hungry dragon, which I realized quite late that I am no match to its gigantic tail that was speeding at me.

It all happened so fast and the next thing I knew I was lying on the ground to a clearing a few meters from where the forest is.

"That wasn't such a smart move." A voice came from the forest. I sat up, blinking and thinking I must have been hearing things. An after effect from the loud bang of noise that dragon's tail made. That was what I remembered and the dust-smoke that followed after.

Ignoring the voice I brushed myself and carried my now half empty fruit basket, still agitated with the thought of that rude dragon.

"You know, you should thank the dragon for that."

I stopped dead on my tracks, swung around and saw a man appeared into the clearing. I wasn't hearing voices…and he looked just like me.

"What did you say?!" Was all that I came out from me.

"Well, at least now you can carry the basket with ease since that dragon back there ate half of the load."

Before I can think of an answer, he continued on. "I was pretty amazed, you stood still, very composed if I may say. **But** you just had to save your heaping fruit basket and made the wrong decision of stoning that dragon away. That last part was rather…reckless."

I swear, if only I didn't file my nails often and lived with humans for basically my whole life I would have turned the lights out for this – this – catboy! But what irritated me the most is the thing he said about witnessing everything.

"So you mean you saw all of that the whole time and you did nothing?! You just WATCHED!!"

He opened his mouth to reply maybe, but I wasn't finished. "And don't go telling me about how reckless I acted back then. You don't know why and for whom these are for," referring to the fruits that I have gathered. "And besides, I didn't know that dragons eat fruits." I added with a snub.

My temper was near boiling point then but what he said to me totally blew my whistle.

"Well, now you know."

* * *

(the next day)

(Sigh) _Aaaarrggghh! I have been sighing for the last half hour or so. I hate that guy – whoever he is. How dare he. (sigh) if only he wasn't as rude as he was I could even consider him handsome._

My hands played with the flowing water that ran through the path of soil that formed from the heavy rain that morning, unconsciously daydreaming myself away.

_Who am I kidding, the guy is cute...okay handsome, but what's with that arrogant attitude. As if I owe him my life._

A flock of birds passed by above, cutting my thoughts momentarily. And then it dawned on me. _Come to think of it, how was I able to reach the clearing when I didn't remember running towards it? If someone saved me back then…then – it'll be only him. He did mention he saw everything...So it was him!_ " that came in as a shock. _"Now that's annoying. That was really embarrassing. I just hope I won't see him again." _ I said to myself, but my heart doesn't seem to agree with the last thing I said. I sighed heavily, yet again.

"You've sighed so much I lost count already."

My heart almost jumped if not for my hands that were beneath the water clenching on to the soil, I would have lost my composure. That voice definitely belonged to him.

I sat there in that position, knees folded against my chest, chin resting on my knees and hands under the water. I felt him walk closer until he stopped about a foot or so at my right. I didn't dare say anything so I just waited for him to speak.

"How are the fruits? Were you able to give them to the person you're supposed to give it? Did that person like it? Did you tell of your adventure yesterday?"

To all his questions I only replied with a nod and shook my head at his last question.

I'm not too sure what got over me when I turned my head up to look at him. He was tall, about 5 inches above me, not sure of his age, but by his face maybe about a year or two older than me. His built looks more of a man than of a young adult, fine sculptured muscles showed on his arms and shoulders. No doubt he came from the same race as I am. He's got the same type of ears, skin pattern; paw like hands, of course the tail, and as the morning sun shined down on us, it highlighted his amber colored hair and eyes. I then blinked and sighed.

He let out a soft chuckle, "There you go sighing again."

_Oh great Merle, for how much longer will you keep on embarrassing yourself?!"_

"It seems like you're quite surprised to see someone like me over this area. I suppose there aren't any of our kind here huh?" he said, his eyes gentle on me.

I turned away, pressed my chin to my knees and nodded. "Hey, thanks for saving me yesterday. And sorry for shouting at you." I just had to say that. Although my ego told me to do otherwise, I decided that for now I would do the other – at least saying it in a casual manner.

"Aaah finally! You've realized." his tone sounded like he was taunting me and taunted I did get.

"How do you expect me to thank you yesterday when you stared to pick a fight with me?! You could just at least say, "you're welcome" you know." I shot back.

"It's your sudden energy outbursts that amazes me."

"Then why do you like to irritate me?!"

For a couple of seconds there we were just looking at each other. I pulled my eyes away the second I realized it and looked out at the vast land ahead. Wanting to get rid of that sudden akward moment, I asked him casually, "I know, why don't you come to the castle. I will introduce you to the King and Queen of our country. They will really be surprised to see another one like me! They're really nice."

I felt him smile as he thanked me for my invitation. "I'm sure they are nice people. You won't smile like that if they weren't, but I will be moving on soon. Maybe in the next?" he replied, his voice sounded like he was telling me that there would be a next time.

My hands stopped playing with the water, my heart sank as I heard him say that.

"I'll still be around in the next 2 days, but I'll be moving from here and there so I can't see your friends given the time I've got. But I usually stop and rest for an hour or so. Will your schedule permit you to see me then…?" he trailed off, he was searching for a certain word.

"Merle." I said softly.

"Merle." He said, his voice was really nice to listen to.

I nodded silently, and then he said his name.

"It's Rohan."

I turned my head slightly towards him and smiled. I saw in the corner of my eye that he was smiling too, and though I feel a bit sad he can't meet the people I hold dear, I still hoped for a good tomorrow.

_Yes, maybe tomorrow I'll understand better._

* * *

(the following day)

"Why not?!"

"Because I said so."

That irritated me a lot. _Who does he think he is? Mr. Know-it-all! I've practically walked through this forest since I was little. I know its ins and outs. I know what area is dangerous from not. _

"Listen Merle, sure you may have come and go in this forest but I am better at observing things.." He said it so plainly. His tone may have not sounded like he was insulting me but my pride didn't let me this slip this off.

"Oh yeah? Who are you to tell me that?! You barely know me, or my capabilities. You only saw me goof up the other day but that's not always the case."

Instead of replying, Rohan took my left hand and walked me towards the other direction. I saw his jaw muscle tighten and I know I had better just follow him – for the mean time.

It was just a while ago when we were having an enjoyable walk together, talking and laughing, but this time I was having trouble shifting my bad mood.

_I knew it. _ I said to myself. _I knew he was going to turn my world upside down. My brain warned me, but my heart didn't want to take its advice._

"You're tense." He said, braking my train of thoughts. He still hasn't released my hand.

"Yes I am. I think maybe a dragon might suddenly swoop down and it'll be the end of me." I lied on the last part.

"Listen, I might have sounded a bit cocky back then but I've traveled quite a lot of forests and I know if it's a good idea to go on venturing to some areas or not."

_"That's not why I'm so tensed, you idiot."_

"Listen to your heart more. You'll feel your surrounding more that way." He went on.

"That's just it! I AM listening to it." I bursted out. "And I feel that we should leave." I pulled my hand from his. "I don't even know what I'm doing here with you!"

He made that annoying sigh again that sounded like a suppressed laugh. "I admire you. And I admire the battle you're waging in your heart."

"What battle?"

Rohan said nothing; instead he smiled at me and sat down at a nearby rock. I tried to play dumb but I perfectly knew what he was talking about.

"I apologize, I still haven't told you much about me when you have told me yours." He looked up at me apologetically, for a second there I saw a hint of sadness in those amber eyes. My heart rate slowed down a bit and I sat down opposite him. He started to talk.

* * *

(4th day)

"You came." His voice was relieved, happy if I may put it.

"I had to see you." I turned to face him, but no matter how much pep talk I did with myself last night my eyes still failed me today as tears streamed down my face.

"Merle." He darted towards me and hugged me.

I didn't want to close my eyes fearing that if I did and opened it again, he'll be gone. Although I know that this is the inevitable, I would rather have my tears blur my vision than to close it.

Rohan pulled me back so I can face him.

"Merle listen, our meeting may have been short but this does not mean there's no possibility of us meeting again." he placed his hands on the sides of my face and titled it up so he can look at me directly. "I would love you to come with me, but I know you can't because just like me you still have your own tasks to do. And I want you to know that I never did, even for a second thought that this meeting of ours was just a chance. It was something meant to happen."

I took his hands and held it in front of me. "Yes I know. Maybe not now, maybe in the future I will understand why fate had us meet this way." I wanted to say so much more but the words are all mixed up in my head leaving me at a lost for words.

Rohan held me in his arms again. I don't know how long we stood there like that, but when he told me it was time for him to leave, I let go of him freely. My eyes followed him as he went into the forest and disappeared into the shadows, leaving me with his words of hope:

_You have to take risks, _ he said. _We will only understand the meaning of life when we allow the unexpected to happen and accept it. Happiness is a blessing, but often times it's a conquest. Our desire to achieve that happiness again helps us to go on and search for our dreams. Today I may part from you in order for our dreams to work, and in time that will help me find the path to you again. _

* * *

"He explained it very well." Hitomi said, her face told me she was impressed with how Rohan took the situation between us.

"You think so?" I wiped my eyes dry.

Hitomi stood up from her chair and walked to my side, opening the window to let the warm breeze in.

"Yes he did." she smiled at me, "Rohan didn't force you on anything. Even he was fighting a battle in his heart. And I admire his strength and his gentleness. His travels must have made him to a mature young man through those years." Hitomi moved a little bit to her side so I can gaze upon the beautiful city scene of Fanelia below.

"Soooo...that's why you have been acting quote strangely these past few days."

"Uhaaa! You noticed?!"

Hitomi nodded, grinned and then laughed.

"Did…did Lord Van noticed too?" I asked worriedly.

"A bit, but I told him not to worry too much. I said it's most probably a girl thing and I had one of those too before." She winked.

"Whew…" I slumped back to my chair, relieved Lord Van bought that excuse. "Thanks Queen Hitomi."

She shook her head and laughed. "Let's just stick without the title shall we, it's rather…uncomfortable."

"You know, sometimes I wonder if all was just a dream. And worst, what if he's a ghost!"

Hitomi laughed instantly.

"Well, it's only me who has seen him…"

"Nah, I don't think he's a ghost. Travelers from different places have increased these days. Thanks to the peace Gaea is having now, traveling is not dangerous anymore." She paused, as if letting me organize my thoughts before continuing. "Gaea is powered by the wishes of its people. It's the same with love."

I looked down at my hands, pressed my lips and nodded. "Yeah, you have a point there." I took a deep breath and looked up. "Thanks Hitomi."

There was nothing more to say, my tears have stopped though my heart is still in the process of returning back to it's normal pace. Looking at Hitomi's gentle face I know things will brighten up, maybe not in an instant, but I know it will. And I know that my heart is on it's way to reaching that as well.

**End of Merle's story**

* * *

_Bluekinu's notes: How did you find the first chapter? It was Merle's story that I have thought of first when I decided to write this fic. :-) _

_Dryden and Millerna's story to follow next._


	3. Millerna and Dryden

**Note:** I want to think that Dryden & Millerna's relationship has been growing since the last time I left them. I just thought that this is a reasonable outcome.

**POV:** 3rd person

**Chapter 2 – Dryden and Millerna**

* * *

"Dryden, I changed my mind. It's that small reddish fruit from Egzardia that I want." Millerna said as she pondered looking out at the vast shimmering blue sea from the window.

Dryden was getting ready to sail that afternoon to Egzardia as per his wife's request.

"Yes dear, I'll be back before night fall. I hope Wiggles can wait till then." He smiled as he walked towards Millerna, touching her protruding belly.

"Well…uuhhmmm…would you be mad at me if I tell you I want something else now instead?"

Dryden almost collapsed to the bed near him. This is the fifth time his wife changed her mind from one fruit to another in the span of fifteen minutes! But how can he refuse when Millerna is giving that innocent look with her blue eyes.

_Is this really a normal occurrence for pregnant women?_ Dryden thought to himself.

"Sure thing dear," he replied quickly and added, "Ah! I have an idea, how about a fruit salad instead?"

* * *

"Sorry to drag you and Hitomi here…" Dryden trailed off, a bit embarrassed and exhausted to say the least.

Van chuckled and shook his head. "It's alright. Hitomi was excited when she found out Princess Millerna was having these, uhm…those moments – whatever they call it." He finished off quite unsurely.

"Really?! Hitomi finds that exciting??" Dryden was baffled with the thought.

"Well, she told me that women from the Mystic Moon does go through that thing when they are pregnant and it's pretty much a common occurrence there. I think she finds that rather…close to home I guess."

Both Dryden and Allen had that "ooohhhh…" expression on their faces.

Allen placed a hand under his chin, "I don't remember my mother having these cravings when she was pregnant with Selena."

"I don't remember my mother ever telling me she had that experience when she had me." Dryden added.

"So did I." Van agreed.

"But I must say, I've never seen **Prince** Dryden this stressed out before."

"And I thought we are becoming friends already Allen Schezar." Dryden replied sarcastically.

"Friends do say things out right to each other after all don't they?" Allen pointed out.

Dryden raised an eyebrow at him.

"You two surely make the best of friends." Van interjected, having the two other men silent for a while before replying, "Riiiight." in unison.

This never fails to amuse Van, seeing those two battle out replies with each other. It's practically harmless; they always end up in a draw anyway.

(inside the Drawing Room)

"How do you like it Princess?"

"It's absolutely wonderful." Millerna replied. She munched down on the fruit Hitomi bought from Fanelia.

"I don't mean to be rude, but we've bought a lot and these will last long, no need to rush and finish them all off today." Merle said quite casually.

Hitomi's jaw dropped and Selena giggled.

"I know, but you can't hold this against me, won't you agree?" Millerna pointed out before biting into the fruit again.

Merle had no choice but to agree, however her eyes told otherwise and soon enough she blurted out, "But it's like you're going to pop-out soon."

Hitomi's head dropped to her chest, a dark blue cloud hanged over her forehead.

"Merle, you amuse me so." Selena chuckled, wiping the tear from her eye.

"Whaaaat? I was just concerned." Merle replied, she was confused why Hitomi and Selena are reacting that way.

"It's just that you have a rather different way of expressing your concern." Millerna laughed.

"AAAHH!!" Millerna suddenly gasped, her hands clenching the armrest of her chair.

Hitomi rushed to her side and held her hands. "Princess Millerna, what's wrong?!"

Millerna's blue eyes grew bigger as she tried to catch her breath. Hitomi felt Millerna's hands and body stiffened as the pain shot up again and traveled up to her body. For a moment the room was silent, only Millerna's heavy breathing was heard.

"I'm okay now." She closed her eyes and rested her back against the chair. "I just had my usual contractions. Maybe the baby's happy to hear us laughing."

"**Usual** con-trac-tions…" Merle repeated, "That's quite scary you know."

Millerna smiled and opened her eyes, "At first yes, but its all part of it."

Hitomi blinked a couple of times; picking herself together from that pain she shared with Millerna. "Is…the baby coming out?"

The two other girls gasped. Good thing Millerna was quick to reply and set everyone's mind and heart at ease. "No, no. Not yet. I still have two more months to cover. Now isn't that a relief for you three?" she laughed at the sight of them indeed sighing with relief.

"Sorry about that Hitomi, you unnecessarily had to feel that." Millerna apologized for that moment a while ago that Hitomi held her hands.

"Oh that! Haha! It's okay, really. The important thing is that you are feeling better now." Hitomi replied waving her hand.

"Well then, why don't you three come closer and have a feel of the baby." Millerna offered.

"Can we really??" Selena's eyes lit up like a child hearing a good news.

Millerna nodded and they placed a hand gently above Millerna's heavily rounded stomach.

"Can you feel it gently moving inside?"

The three nodded and shortly they sprang up with a loud gasp.

"It kicked." Millerna proudly stated, while the three was still a bit dazed.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Selena asked softly.

"Not really, but it still do give me a shock sometimes."

"Wow…it's amazing isn't it…" Hitomi said, "When my mother was pregnant with my younger brother I never really paid much attention to how he's growing inside my mother's belly."

"Hmmmm….I wonder…" Merle said sheepishly, fixing her eyes at Hitomi.

"What??" Hitomi shot back.

"Nothing…" Merle whistled, turning her head to the ceiling.

Hitomi felt heat rise up to her cheeks, and it didn't help that Selena and Millerna were already giggling too.

* * *

(2 months later)

Dryden was in his study room discussing the details and proposals for his next trade route.

"Alright, let's see what we have here." He examined the relatively large sheet of paper on his desk, adjusting his spectacles when…

"DRYDEEEEEN!!"

(seconds later)

"Millerna!"

The door of the Master Chamber flew open and Dryden rushed towards Millerna who was lying in bed. He couldn't see much of her because about eight handmaids in white were inside the bedroom; only her long wavy blonde hair that was sprawled on the pillows was visible from where he stood.

Then it struck him, he might just be witnessing the first stages of Millerna's labor. His head started flashing both happy and fearful scenarios of what could possibly happen next. This made him queasy; his heart rate started accelerating and he's already breaking into a cold sweat.

A handmaid noticed him in a half-frozen state. "Oh your majesty! You shouldn't be here." The other handmaids rushed to escort him out of the room. Suddenly he felt as if he's not that important and his presence was an intrution.

"Huh? No wait." Dryden snapped back from his daze.

"Dryden?" Millerna raised her head, peering over one of the handmaid's shoulder; her blue eyes calling him.

He rushed to her side and knelt beside her, taking her hand into his. "Princess."

"Dryden, our baby will come out soon." Millerna twitched with her labor pains. She looked at him, "This is all your fault."

Dryden's expression turned from concerned to complete bewilderment. "Huh?" Millerna's sudden accusation left him rather…shocked. "But…you wanted this too isn't it…?" He said cautiously.

"I know, but I'm holding you responsible for all these." Millerna shot back, gripping at his hands as another contraction came.

For a moment there Dryden watched his wife as she courageously took the pain in, gasping and twitching, but never did she scream nor gave up. He sighed in relief and a smile formed in his lips, "Yes my dear. I accept."

He slowly stood up but not letting go of her hand. He stooped down and said, "I love you." bending over to kiss her forehead.

Millerna opened her eyes, her breathing was heavy now and her face shows that she was already felling the strain of labor. "I know." she smiled at him looking at his loving face. "And I do too." her blue eyes sparkled, smiling back at him.

* * *

"Thank you all for visiting."

"I think it should be the other way around. It's us who came barging in." Chid politely replied.

"Actually, it's a welcome sight to see you all. Dryden doesn't want me to go places yet, let alone the city." Millerna slumped her shoulders.

"But of course, you need to rest more a bit. It's just been only three weeks." Dryden answered, coming out from the connecting room.

"Is that him?!" Selena beamed.

Everyone turned to see the baby wrapped in white cloth cradled in Dryden's arms.

"You guessed right." Dryden replied proudly. He went over to the bed where Millerna was and gently laid their son beside her.

"You two seem to be quite _**nice**_ today." Dryden stressed with implications of course as he turned to face Allen and Van.

The two men looked at each other then at Dryden and then looked down on the floor. They moved so much in sync that it was pretty obvious they were thinking of something.

Hitomi narrowed her eyebrows and walked slowly towards Van, peering on the side of his face where his hair had covered his eyes. "You're laughing. The two of you are laughing." she gasped, but at the same time amused.

"It's the apron isn't it…?" Dryden said dryly. But he wasn't going to let Van and Allen get to him. "Nevertheless, you have to admit that it takes a real man who's able to wear aprons and still look dashing." he posed.

Van and Allen looked up, clearing their throats as they both nod and said "Hnn." In a rather unconvincing nod that is.

"If I didn't know you three from four years ago I would have thought you are the best of friends." Millerna teased. "See, even our little one is agreeing too."

Chid moved closer to where the baby laid.

"What can you say about your cousin Duke Chid?" Millerna smiled, urging the young Duke to come closer.

"He seem to get Dryden's hair," Chid said, pertaining to the yet thin brown swirl of hair. "And your eyes!" he beamed at her. "Have you given him a name yet?

"Well, we are still in discussion about that." Millerna sounded like she was desperate to have that over with.

Dryden moved in and sat at the other side of the bed behind Millerna. "I was thinking of naming our son Draco."

"Draco...?" Van repeated curiously.

Dryden nodded, "I have always been fascinated with Atlantis and the Draconians. So there, since we have solved the mystery behind that I thought of honoring that accomplishment by coining our son's name to it."

"See what I mean…" Millerna shook her head. "I told him that the name Draco would fit your future son better Van since you are half Draconian."

Van didn't expect to hear that sudden comment to which it had him turn his face elsewhere.

Dryden cleared his throat as if reading to announcing something of importance. "Well, there are other names we –" Millerna raised an eyebrow at him when he said "we" and so Dryden gave a weak smile and corrected himself, "I mean **I** am considering. Like the following: Desmomd, Daryll, then there's Dorian." He paused a bit and then went on, "Dietrich or Devon could also be…." Dryden continued with the list of names he had mentally written in his head.

"Honestly Princess, I think he's gotten too carried away…you better come to your son's rescue." Merle whispered – a rather loud whisper. "And what's with the obsession for the letter D?

**End of Millerna and Dryden's story**

* * *

_Bluekinu's notes: There goes Millerna & Dryden's part. I'm not quite sure if I actually was able to convey this the way I wanted it...(weak smile) But thanks for reading anyway. _

_Van and Hitomi's story on the next chapter!_


	4. Hitomi and Van

**Note:** I just love the "light drama" element in a relationship. And these two will not escape that. Nyahahaha!

**POV:** Introduction – 3rd person. Main story is 1st person (Hitomi)

**Chapter 3 – Hitomi and Van **

* * *

"My huge apologies to you King Van and Duke Chid for requesting yet again to have Asturia as our meeting ground for he past three quarters." Dryden apologized sincerely.

"It's alright Prince Dryden, we understand. By next year your little one will turn a year and he'll be ready to travel to our countries then." Chid replied happily.

"I also have to thank you for always sending out Allen's crew to pick us up. I know it must be an inconvenience."

But before Van can say anything further, Allen answered, "As I told you before Van, I would rather have the Levi ship cruise over the skies rather than Escaflowne. One misunderstanding can go a long way."

Van nodded, and then sighed heavily – howver that sight wasn't really supposed to come out.

"Is something bothering you?" Dryden peered from his spectacles, his voice probing.

Van saw the next question coming; his unexpected sigh gave it away.

"I noticed Hitomi was rather…cold with you this morning." Allen pointed out.

"Hmmm…." Dryden rubbed the his chin, "Come to think of it. I've never seen Hitomi act that way towards you before. You've been together for a full year now and to top that off, you two are - " he moved his hand in the air, "three months newlyweds."

Allen leaned over and crossed his arms on top of the table. "Are you fooling around Van Fanel?" his blue eyes studying Van.

Van shot his dark black eyes at Allen and countered, "I am NOT!"

(elsewhere in the Palace - _start of Hitomi's POV_ )

"Your good mood seems to have disappeared." Millerna placed her hands over my shoulder as she ushered me to a seat. "Merle and Selena are out in the city, the men are doing their usual talks. We have all afternoon to talk," she added.

"Yes, we have to talk about it. I know how I've been these past few days – okay past weeks." I corrected myself. "If it was just me the subject would have never come up, ever since you bought it up, I wasn't able to stop thinking about it."

Millerna gave me a reassuring smile, "Well now, you have to tell me the details so we can confirm. I went through a similar thing once. Maybe we can clear things out after this.

* * *

(2 weeks ago)

"Would you mind if I asked you why are we doing this again? I mean, I am happy with the dresses I already have. Do you really have to follow all of Van's orders?"

"Yes." Came a familiar voice from the door behind me. I didn't bother to turn around and look; I told myself to keep my temper until the two seamstresses have left, which in about a minute have left the room.

Van walked and leaned at the wall across from me. He glanced at me, saw me crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for him to talk.

"Hitomi, I thought we had come to an agreement that you will be made a new dress whenever an occasion comes up."

"Yes…I know." I dusted off the imaginary soot on my dress and stepped down from the rectangular platform the seamstresses used to take my measurements. "I just want to wear one of my old dresses, but if that doesn't meet to your standards, I'll be happy to stay here in the castle while you go and meet up with the Wolf People."

I started out to the door without even looking at him. All I heard him say afterwards was my name. His voice confused and somewhat hurt.

My footsteps were heavy and fast, my brain was racing as much as my heartbeat. _Why in the world did I do that?! Rhum is Van's best friend and it's his son's birthday for crying at loud! That new dress is for that occasion. _

My mind was lecturing me, I know what I did was wrong, uncalled for to say the least. I slipped into the shadows of the hallway leading to the garden as I tried to think of a way to get through this mess.

It wasn't really the dress, nor was it the celebration. It was something else – something that my mind was not letting me feel at ease.

* * *

(a week later)

"I see privacy is a relative term here in Fanelia." I commented as I closed the door behind me. Van was sitting at the edge of our bed; he was taking off his boots when I came in.

But then again, come to think of it, that's our bed; our room because we got married three months ago and thus this "privacy" thing I am talking about is basically not applicable. And that explains why Van had this puzzled look painted all over his face.

Not giving into the just moments ago embarrassment, I let my mouth shoot out the words when I knew that I should have calmed myself first. "What do you think were you doing? What was that you're pulling off this morning? Who were those women who suddenly left when they saw me coming? And don't play innocent with me when you eluded my questions then."

Van breathed through his mouth, arching his head as he exhaled. "I think after this mornings' event we have some unfinished matters to attend to."

"You think so?" My nerves shot up instantly. I crossed the room and grabbed the chair of the dressing table, placing it into a position from which I can glare at him.

His dark black eyes looked calmly at me. If only I wasn't infuriated at that moment, I would have loved to sit there right beside him. Van is very much attractive that way, when he's silent and so collected.

"Yes, I secretly met up with two women this morning."

My nails dug into my palms as I gripped the edges of the armchair that I was sitting on. How on earth can Van tell me this so calmly?!

"The reason I secretly met with them was because I asked them to make me a special cloth for the coming winter months."

"Uh-huh." I said, not one bit convinced.

"I remember your first winter here last year proved to be more difficult for you than I have anticipated." He reminded me, which is fair enough true. Winters in Fanelia were twice as cold. "That cloth from the Wolf People is special and will keep you warm."

And before I could say anything, Van raised his hand as if telling me to stop. "It's only the women of their tribe that are able to make those. It's like a for women only job. And that is why they too were the ones who gave it to me this morning." he paused, testing if I will counter him again. But I remained silent. "It was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess I failed on that part." He turned his eyes to the dresser table where a bluish-green fluffy cloth lay neatly on top.

I guess I was so enraged that when I grabbed the chair a while ago I didn't even notice the cloth there. It even has a card with my name written on it!

"Were you jealous?" I felt him smile behind that innocent tone.

"And you are changing the subject." I replied defensively.

"I believe a conversation is traditionally made up of give and take."

It was the way he said it that made me feel both turned on and furious. His high-handed arrogance does still kick in sometimes, the same arrogance he had back then when we first met.

I stood up and returned the chair back to its original place. I reached for the cloth and placed it against my stomach, feeling the soft texture it has against my hands. "I don't like surprises…that much." I uttered softly as I walked out of the bedroom, not wanting to meet his gaze – at least for that moment.

* * *

(a couple of days later)

Van went straight to sleep, but I lay awake beside him for a long time, thinking about the past days, our conversations and my feelings.

Before I fell asleep, I decided to think things over. _I am here in this room, _ I thought to myself, _far from everything familiar to me. But then again, I have considered this world as my world too – this world is part of my being since that faithful night. _

I observed the woman I had been up until then, weak but trying to give the impression of strength. Fearful of everything but telling herself it wasn't fear but rather the understanding of someone who knew what he wanted before she had realized her own too.

But love is always different each time, regardless of whether we love once, twice or a plenty. It can lead us to heaven or to hell. Love usually lets us see the good points and often overshadows the ugly parts, and when we finally see the latter, its either we fall back or accept.

I knew that when I finally realized my true feelings four years ago, I have accepted love, even if it comes with days or even weeks of disappointments, sadness and confusions.

My heart told me that I was in love and still loving the man beside me each day. And with that, I fell asleep with my mind at ease.

* * *

(back to the current day - that morning)

The objects around me are getting hazy; I feel like I am speaking louder than usual and that the tiniest of sounds seemed all too audible it started to hurt my ears.

Everybody was there; we were having lunch together over at Asturia. Everyone was talking at the same time, I was smiling but I felt queasy and irritation started creeping at me.

"I see Van has matured a lot since you stayed for good Hitomi." Dryden mused from the other side of the table.

I gave him a polite smile.

"Was he like this even before from which I just didn't notice?" Dryden stared his teasing again.

"He could always speak well." Merle pointed out – always the cheerer of Van.

Everyone laughed, including him, but honestly I don't know what they were exactly talking about. My mind was thinking of something else.

Despite my half hazy mood, it was nice being here, seeing familiar faces again, sharing stories, serious or not, but most of the time the latter. At least for today I can divert my attention…I hope.

I leaned over to my left so Van can hear me without needing to speak any louder than I wanted. "I'm looking forward to our trip to the mountains next week."

He leaned at my side and arched, he fisted his right hand under his chin so that my face was just inches away from his ear. "Oh…that…" he said, like he just remembered something he should have known all along.

I straightened up my back, moving a few inches away. "What do you mean by "oh that??"

"We'll talk about that later." He said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"No." I said looking at the sides of my eyes, letting him feel that I am beginning to get agitated. "You promised." I stressed out between my teeth.

"Let's not talk about that here."

"Then you shouldn't have promised me anything."

I knew he heard me but Allen asked his opinion on something and our little conversation was cut.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying their selves, but I know if I stayed a minute longer I might just spoil everybody's good mood.

I stood up, "I have to excuse myself for a while if you may." I said in an even toned manner as I possibly can. I pushed the chair gently back against the table and walked out of the dining room.

* * *

(back to the room)

Millerna clasped her hands and started to giggle. I really didn't understand why she was so joyful when all the things I said and those in between were all either agitating or worrisome, which I didn't find one bit enjoyable.

"You're too cute Hitomi." she said, which made me even more confused.

Millerna asked me a couple more questions, as if she was ticking off an imaginary list in her head to which I answered, "yes" to all.

The smile that formed on her face was rather suspicious. It started with a small crack, which then grew to a beaming smile in a matter of a second or two.

"Hitomi listen." Millerna placed her hands over mine on top of my lap. The next thing I knew I exclaimed, **"What?!"**

* * *

The flight back to Fanelia was uncomfortable – very uncomfortable. Van was with Gaddess looking out at the open skies, I was looking out at the window with my thoughts racing with all those days passed and what Millerna said. And as for Merle and the rest of the Crusades, I think our heavy – or rather my aura had kept them silent throughout the ride.

When we got off from the Levi ship and bade or farewells, I caught a glimpse of a horse-drawn carriage a few feet away from us. But my head was still in the process of internalizing and organizing my thoughts that I just found myself inside the carriage with Merle as we were being taken back to the castle while Van and one of the castle attendants were on the reins.

I went into the Master Chamber ahead of Van, maybe a good thirty minutes I stood there, looking out from the half parted curtain, starring at blank space. Then I heard the sounds of his footsteps coming into the room. He stopped as he opened the door to our room. He was looking at me, I felt his eyes and what he said next answered all the questions I had.

"I know I promised that we will go up to the mountains next week. I would love to take you there, it has always been my dream to go there with you." he paused, his voice was somewhat breaking and I could hear him breathing quite heavily. "But I realized it might not be a good idea for you to take such trips – at least for the time being…because I think you are pregnant."

My head instantly turned to face him to which my body followed. My eyes were already brimming with tears and my knees suddenly buckled and I found myself sitting on the floor. Before I could even pick myself up, Van was there in front of me, his hands on my arms.

"It's just my opinion though…I mean…from my observations…uhmm…well..." he trailed off; embarrassed with the way he was unsuccessfully trying to explain.

I started to laugh and cry at the same time. I was relieved that now I fully understand what's really going on, and crying because I was embarrassed at the tantrums I've been throwing these past few weeks. "I apologize for my outbursts." I said, emphasizing on the plural form.

Van shook his head and smiled, "It's alright. At least now you know why I have certain things that I either have to cancel or forbade you to do. AND now I understand the cause of these fits of yours."

I let out an embarrassed sigh. Van helped me to my feet and when we were already standing on eye level, I saw the sparkle in his eyes. He was happy.

"You seem happier." I smiled at him.

"Well yes, because everything is clear now. It's quite hard when you're being…uhhmm…difficult."

I laughed with the way he put his words, firm but not really hurtful. Tears started to form again in my eyes when I started to explain to him, "When I realized that I was pregnant I was really happy, but at the same time scared. My emotions were a mess; my hormones were I guess, adjusting…? So there, I ended up being a pain."

Van shook his head lightly and looked at me. His hand reached out mine and embraced me from behind, wrapping me around his arms, resting both our hands on top of my belly. We stood there like that for I don't know how long, but now my heart is at peace.

"I wonder if we will have twins." Van said softly at my ear.

"Eh? Twins!" I looked up at him and saw him grinning like a child. I turned my head back and rested it between the space of his chin and neck. "I would love it if they will also have wings like yours."

With that I felt Van tilt his head to look at me and from the corner of my eye I saw him smiling.

**End of Hitomi and Van's story**

* * *

_Bluekinu's notes: I would have love to add more of the "drama/tantrums" but this is just a one-shot...but I was really tempted. Hahaha! Hope you guys had a laugh or two. _

_On the coming chapter - Chid's story_


	5. Chid

**Note:** Chid deserves some more happiness. I'm fond of this child, so here, I decided to give what I think is due to him.

**POV:** 1st person (Chid)

**Chapter 4 – Chid**

* * *

_I folded the letter and placed it inside the box once more. I have forgotten how many times have I read mother's letter over these past days._

_Mother must have thought it best to keep it until now that I am much older. I don't know if she would have liked father to tell me or not, but fate sure does come around and take its course in the most unexpected ways sometimes._

"Your highness your guest has arrived." A voice came from behind the door.

"Please lead him in." I replied as I took the box and went out of the room.

* * *

"You wanted to discuss some matters with me your highness?" Allen bended over to greet me.

"Yes, can we talk outside instead?"

Allen nodded and we walked towards the small terrace, away from the ears of the Imperial Villa guards, but still close enough for them to see us.

I motioned him to take a seat as I walked towards the chest-high ledge. I leaned my back and faced him. "What do you see in me Allen?" I asked.

He blinked for a second, quite surprised by my sudden question I guess and then he replied, "You have been growing more mature and strong each time I see you your highness. You are truly becoming the ruler your mother and father hoped for you to be. And with that I am also proud of you."

What he said at the last part had my heart ache even more. I was feeling like a helpless child once again. I wanted to cry, I wanted to be comforted. I am still a child in so many ways after all.

"Do you…see yourself in me Allen?" I asked.

"Duke…Chid…" he responded, in a manner that I knew he was guarding his words.

I looked down at the box I am holding and handed it over to him. "Please, read what's inside."

I watched him open the box and took out the almost yellowish brown paper. His eyes started to move as he read and I sat down next to him.

_I have always admired Allen. The way he carries himself, his strength and his gentleness. My heart had always been at ease with him. My heart trusts him like it's something I was born to feel._

I heard the soft closing sound the box as Allen gently closed the lid. In the corner of my eye I saw his head hanging low, motionless looking at the box on his lap.

"Everything makes sense now." I spoke calmly.

He raised his head as I spoke again, "From the accounts in the letter, I think mother wrote that when I was still inside her womb, months after her marriage to father."

Allen was silent.

"I'm not mad at you Allen, and I'm not mad at mother either. She told me in that letter that she was sorry , that things had turned out that way. But I know and I believe she loves me and she loved the two men that entered her life in two separate occasions."

A faint sound came from Allen; I turned to him a bit and saw tears silently trickling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Duke Chid." He said in a voice only audible between us.

"Don't be Allen." For a moment there I remembered the pain I felt the first time I have known of the truth. But deep down in my heart I know I could never really hate him. "Do you know how many times I have repeated to myself calling you father since I've known of the truth?" I faced him fully now.

In an instant, Allen looked at me. His blue eyes were still very gentle. I thought to myself that it wouldn't be far from possible that I may be looking quite like him when I get older.

"Duke Chid."

There was something in the way he says my name that it feels so much like home.

"I've always looked up to you Allen." I smiled at him. I smiled like how the child in me wants to smile.

He looked up at the sky and started, "There's no denying that I truly loved you're mother, Princess Marlene. We were in that age when our hearts ruled over reasons and that love was the only thing that mattered. I never did, even in a second regretted to have known fathering you. My only sadness was not being able to raise you as my own – to have agreed to keep the truth from you for the longest time. But even so, I knew even then that the decision we have came upon for you is for your ultimate best. I will forever be grateful to the late Duke, for raising you as his own. Although the circumstances we were in back then didn't present me the opportunity to thank him personally."

Allen looked so much at peace now; his eyes seemed calmer, as if he's now able to look at me without holding any bars.

"Allen…if only I could call you and say out to the world what I should be calling you. But…" I breathed out heavily.

Allen handed the box back to me, "It's alright Duke Chid. You need not do that. I am happy with the way things turned out today. I can't ask for anything more."

My eyes stared to water; I forced back my tears from falling. I sniffed and wiped the brimming tears away, but my sentiments were stronger than my mind today and I cried like a child that I still am.

_Crying is good. Mother wrote that line in her letter. She said that tears are not only for women, and that real men are those who are not afraid to shed a tear or two and afterwhich are able to move on forward and face what lies ahead ._

Allen gently placed his hand over my head and smiled at me. My tears slowly disappeared to mere stains and the before guarded eyes Allen used to look me with was now looking at me with much ease.

* * *

_Bluekinu's notes: This chapter is on the serious side isn't it? A slight change from the first 3, but I hope I was able to touch your hearts with this rather short chapter. :-D _

_Selena's part on the next. _


	6. Selena

**Note:** I thought of doing Selena's story this way for a change. I see her as the quiet/gentle type, so I thought this is the best way for her to express her feelings and thoughts.

**POV:** 1st person (Selena)

**Chapter 5 - Selena**

* * *

_"Brother, would you tell me someday of what happened to me four years ago?... Before I found my way back."_

This has been my hanging question to brother these past four years. I would rephrase it once in a while, but he always gives me the same answer. _"Don't worry, I will in due time."_

Tell me dear Diary; do you know when will that be?

* * *

Purple, 5th moon

Dear Diary,

Brother and I went to our parents' grave again today, I offered them those pretty pink flowers. Brother said it means "someone who cannot be forgotten." Honestly I can't remember much of how father looked like. Maybe because he was usually away on his trips and expeditions just like what brother told me. But nonetheless, mother and father's memory, no matter how little I can remember will always be with me.

* * *

Purple, 28th moon

Dear Diary,

I did something a liiiiiitle bit mischievous this morning. I tried to get the answers of my past from my friends, and I did it behind brother's back.

I know, I know that's bad. (sigh) But I wasn't able to get anything, Princess Millerna, Prince Dryden, King Van, Queen Hitomi and even Merle told me nothing…aside from what I already know. They said it'd be better if I were to ask my brother instead.

I guess it's back to square one huh?

**PS:  
**I just hope they won't tell brother I asked them about that… (fingers crossed)

* * *

Blue, 18th moon

Today was so much fun! I got to ride and even train in the royal stadium. Brother kept his promise to let me if I get to be part of the Top 3 in our department (which I placed 2nd).

If only brother would give me a task similar to this so he would tell me the answers to my long time questions I would gladly do it. But that is **IF** he will…which I sincerely think he won't...

* * *

Blue, 22nd moon

I'm really upset! Why of all days does the Knight Caeli had to be called in for an urgent assembly? Today brother has agreed to tell me things from four years ago.

Luck is not on my side today. (sigh) I'm still upset.

* * *

Blue, 23rd moon

Hi Dear Diary,

I'm still a bit down today. I just read what I wrote above in my last entry and I want to clear one thing. I am not upset with my brother. I understand he has his duties as a high-ranking knight and I know how much he respects and abides his oath as a knight, which what he truly is.

I can't stay mad at him for long can I? No I can't. He's a wonderful brother and I can't ask for anyone else…although, I wish he finds himself a wonderful lady soon.

* * *

Green, 4th moon

Dear Diary,

You wouldn't believe this. While having dinner a while ago, brother opened the subject and told me all about father!

I was sad at first though because brother told me some not so nice things about father. Good thing it turns out he was just misunderstood. I'm happy now that brother understands him and that father did really love us from the start.

Oh and another thing, these adventures that brother told me about, I'm curious about them. I asked him to tell me more of these some other time and he said yes. Hmmm…can I now put my hopes up on this? I pray that he'll be as generous as now in the next coming days. Who knows he might even tell me the answers to the one thing that I am bugging him about. Hahaha!

* * *

Orange, 6th moon

It's been a while since I last wrote to you isn't it? University studies have occupied much of my time lately. I can't go easy on it because I know it's for my own good as well. And besides, I want to keep my riding trainings. You remember the deal I had with my brother right?

Well, write to you soon!

* * *

Green, 12th moon

I realize I have been writing for one full year now, but I still haven't gotten any answer. I feel hollow at times and that feeling has been coming up to me more often these days.

I know my brother is here for me and my friends too, but if only I would know of it all I'm sure I will be much of a whole person inside. My friends told me to hang on a bit more. Maybe they are talking to brother about it…I don't know…

I'll try to be more patient – wish me good luck.

* * *

White, 2nd moon

Dear Diary,

Brother handed me a book he got from the city library this morning. He told me to read it and take notes on anything I find odd or anything that interests me.

You know what the title of the book is? **"The History of Gaea and The Zaibach Empire."**

I'll write again, I have to go now to my riding lessons.

* * *

White, 11th moon

Dear Diary,

I've read the book brother gave me. For some reasons, I found one name peculiarly familiar.

**Delandau.**

* * *

White, 15th moon

My Dear Diary,

Today unlike all the other days that I've written, it's just now that I am having difficulties putting down my feelings into paper.

The due date finally arrived – brother told me everything.

I am still a bit in shock; I never thought I was capable of doing something so dreadful. But I guess the gods are truly kind for they have spared me – no, us in the end.

I am taking all of the revelations one day at a time. I have to admit I wasn't expecting this much. But despite that, I am grateful. Now I don't feel so different anymore. I'm not that half-hallow shell I used to feel.

If you would ask me if I would like to change what happened in the past, in a heartbeat I would have said yes. But now after rethinking, I am not too sure after all. I am learning each day to accept all that has happened. I don't want and let those who have sacrificed their lives in that Great War go in vain. I was given the chance to live, to continue, and in that I will move on forward.

Delandau, him I have accepted, his existence was in my past and in him I have learned not to make the same mistakes. I will live on knowing that past but only for remembrance, for now I am certain that my original being, present and future is and will be, Selena Schezar.

**PS:  
**The author of that book is my brother.

* * *

_Bluekinu's notes: There goes Selena's part. I tried to make it look like she wrote in a very spontaneous and candid manner. Hope I was able to get that across. _

_Allen's part will come next....soon...hopefully...I'll try to update as soon as possible. ^_^"_

* * *


	7. Allen

**Note:** Let's hear what the other's think about our gallant swordsman and what he himself thinks too!

**POV** : 3rd person

**Chapter 6 – Allen**

* * *

"Which one do you think?" Millerna hanged two separate cloths on each hand.

"That one." The three other ladies said in unison, referring to the blue-green linen on Millerna's left hand.

"I thought so too." Millerna replied with glee. "Dryden is a fine husband and father but really, when it comes to arranging the castle and choosing the right coordinates, men just fails in that department." she adds as she folded their chosen linen and sets it aside. "You do agree with me Hitomi, right?"

Hitomi smiled, nodded and broke out to a laugh. "But you have to agree also that in some ways that's a relief that they fail in that aspect."

"I'll agree to that." Selena giggled as she rummages through the pile of linen on top of the long table.

Millerna stopped examining the linens in front of her and paused.. The topic of their conversation was about to be set. "Doesn't Allen have any plans of settling down? Gaea has been enjoying the peace for quite a while now, I think it's high time he did something for himself."

"Brother doesn't seem like he's putting any effort on it." Selena admitted.

Millerna and Hitomi looked at each other and then at Selena. "How come?"

Selena slumped her shoulders, letting out a silent sigh. "He said he's happy with how things are now and he wouldn't want to go through with anymore of that again." she paused, "I guess he's referring to his past relationships. He did tell me he used to be pretty well known with the ladies." That last comment had Selena's lips breaking into a small smile, which gradually turned to a pronounced grin. Her eyes avoiding Millerna and Hitomi's who were seated across from her.

"Isn't he still is? I mean popular." Merle pointed out rather casually.

Selena nodded while rolling one of the cloths back to place. "I still am hoping he'll change his mind someday. But it's his decision, I'm just here to support him either way."

"I don't think he'll have any difficulties catching a lady if he wants to." Merle stood up and pranced around. "Tall, handsome man with those lonesome blue eyes, an excellent swordsman and a member of the prestigious Knights Caeli. The perfect image for those hopeless-romantic ladies out there."

Hitomi gasped, "What a way to put it Merle."

"I was just stating some facts. And besides, the sister doesn't seem to mind." Merle glanced over at Selena who was already chuckling.

Hitomi sighed, amazed by how casually Merle can state…the facts. For someone who wasn't involved before, the facts sure aren't much of a big deal to discuss.

"With all honesty, I do hope that Allen is happy with his life now. I know a lot of things had been taken care of and ironed out. I see him around the castle grounds and in the city looking much better. His eyes may be still look a bit guarded but it's much calmer now. He deserves to be happy."

Merle's right ear twitched and rose while Millerna was giving her speech.

"Allen is a true gentleman. There's no other way to describe him. He's a good man."

Merle's other ear shot right up after that second comment from Hitomi. She jumped on top of the table and eyed both Millerna and Hitomi sheepishly.

"W-what?" Millerna was taken aback

Hitomi's emerald eyes widened with clear surprise at the mischievous look she saw in Merle's eyes. "Merle!"

"Oh for heaven's sake Merle, stop being so suspicious." Millerna gave her a no-nonsense look.

Merle jumped off the table and then twirled herself around to faced them. "Okaaay, whatever you say." She replied back winking.

* * *

(same time down at the harbor)

"Allen sure is lucky to have such loyal and able crew in his ship. This baby sure proved to be one heck of a craftwork." Dryden whistled as he gazed at the docking area of the Levi ship.

"The boss is kind, he may be tough on us sometimes, but we do respect him." Reeden said proudly.

Dryden placed a hand over his chin, "Where's Allen by the way?"

Gaddess came out from the other side, a toolbox on his left hand. "The boss said he'd be here in a while. I think he's dropping off Lady Selena at the palace. The ladies are all there isn't it?"

"Yep they are." Dryden turned, "and while he's away, why don't we have a little chat about him." He grinned deviously.

"Dryden –" Van blurted, surprised to hear Dryden was actually serious about it.

"Well, we usually talk about the boss, so that's nothing new." Gaddess said casually, there was something about the way he said it that it sounded like it's a very normal thing.

Van's eyes grew big with disbelief. "I thought I just heard one of you say you guys respect him…"

A heartily laugh came roaring in from the Crusades. "We do King Van. That's why we talk about him because we are concerned." Gaddess swung an arm around Van's shoulder.

"More like because we don't have the courage to tell him all of these upfront." Kio confessed, scratching his head, a bit embarrassed.

"Well then, as for me, I surely think that Allen should" Dryden held out his right hand and counted with his fingers, "One: he should stop guarding his sister too much. She's not that little anymore. Honestly, he's being too over-protective that he's bordering being paranoid." The Crusades nodded.

"Two: he should get himself a fine lady and settle down. And Three: he works too much, why don't he let loose and enjoy a bit. You know, relax, and with that he can go to my point number two."

Van can't believe he's hearing this. Maybe because life in Asturia is centered in trading and it being a major city where people from different places converge, this kind of conversations is just a normal day to day thing for them, no big deal at all.

"What do you say Van?" Dryden smirked.

"Huh?…Well…you have a point with number one, I have told Allen that before,"

"And for number two and three?" Dryden gave Van a queer look.

"What's with that look…?"

Dryden fixed his bangs and explained, "Well, you see my friend. If you remembered, Allen almost took Hitomi from you....about...let me see...a year ago?" he said it with an innocent face and yet his eyes were clearly saying otherwise.

"Not – really…he was just more…forward with his feelings for Hitomi back then."

"But for a moment back then you almost gave up eh?"

"Almost." Van countered. "Allen is a mature man. He knows what he's doing. I don't think he would need us to set him up with someone." Van turned the topic back to Allen.

"That's not a bad idea!" Gaddess snapped his fingers as the rest of the Crusades cheered on.

Van blurted, "What?!" he guessed wrong that they would agree with him.

Not long after Allen's owl Natal came screeching over the harbor.

"That's the signal. We'll continue this some other time." Teo announced as everybody got back to their cleaning duties.

Seconds later Allen appeared with his horse – riding towards the Levi ship.

* * *

(late that afternoon)

"Please don't worry about me Mother, Father." Allen said softly as he placed a bouquet of flowers on top of his parents' grave.

"You have been appearing in my dreams lately Mother. I find that rather…amusing."

The wind blew across the field, blowing some of the pink petals up in the air in circles until it flew and scattered towards the ocean.

"Selena is doing well. I hope I'm doing a good job in your place. Although I know I am rather strict with her most of the time. Would you have done the same Father?" he sighed softly and smiled as he continued.

"Chid…he already knows. I know both of you are happy about that too. I couldn't ask for anything more as how things revealed itself and how it turned out. He accepted and faced his fate like a matured man and he accepted me that much as well."

Allen paused a bit, closing his eyes for a couple of seconds. " I don't know if I will ever find the love you have experienced. I thought I did - twice, but now I look back and understand that it was not meant to be the same kind as yours. It was indeed love, which I valued a great deal, but I think that kind of love like yours is not really for me. Although I am glad that at least I was able to experience such love even if it was a moment in the past."

The clouds cast soft shadows every now and then, covering the field in a light grayish hue and then revealing its fresh green color again.

"I must have finally understood what a knight should be. Putting myself last and my loved ones first, including my country. Mother, don't feel sad for me. I am happy this way. I may not open my heart once more for that kind of love, but there are other kinds of love that's inspiring me to live each day with hope and happiness."

Allen breathed in, a smile broke down his face, "I am also surprised that with all the things that has happened, they all gave me the peace that I thought I had lost. I guess one way or another; the process of getting here was a blessing, even though it was rather slow."

He turned to look out at Asturia Bay sparkling under the sunlight. He turned again to his parents' grave. Smiling he said, "Yes, it's better this way."

Once more the soft wind blew across the field, embracing Allen; giving him a feeling of calmness as it gently swept his blonde hair, letting it dance elegantly over his shoulders.

He paid his respects to his parents and walked down the path back to the city.

* * *

**- The End -**

* * *

_Bluekinu's notes: Isn't Allen lovable? Hahaha! That's why I had a hard time putting up his story (thus him being the last chapter, lolz!) Sorry for the Allen fans out there, but I can't seem to make up a new character to fit and take Allen's side, that's why rather than creating a half-hearted new character for him, I thought to do this instead. He did shine anyways in Chid's story too, so I guess that compensates the role he had here in this chapter. I tried making the ending as "peaceful" as possible. ^_^"_

_Thanks for your patience in looking out for my uploads and thanks for reading as well._

_Hope to see you all again! (may it be in Esca or elsewhere)_


End file.
